Bathroom Fun!
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired up for Potions but OH NO! Harry had a spillage! what now! Rated M for lemon ;)
Harry looked at his hand, dear god he was so horny. He saw Draco.

He cried tears down his face because he loved Draco so much. It was tears of fustttation because he was so, so desperately sad, but also sexually aroused by the sight of Draco.

This was because he was in love with Draco, which is why he was so so desperately sad, but Draco was really sexy, which is why he was aroused.

They were in a potions and Snape made them be partners for this class.

"Please remember to wear your safety goggles." Professor Snake said warningly, but in a caring way.

Harry was distrated by Draco who had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Wow, he's so hot." Harry thought.

"What did you say?"

"Did I say that outloud?" Said Harry, pretending to be bored. "I said, wow, he's so snot."

"What?"

"Snot, as in, 'so not hot'" Harry filed his nails in a suave, uncaring way.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He said and Harry smirked theoretically.

"Not as much of one as you are." Harry said.

"Yeah? Well your such an idiot that you accidentally picked up a knife instead of your fork!" Draco laughed aggressively.

"Now now children." Snape said, looking at his slytherins fondly and glaring at the griffindors at the same time.

Suddenly, Harry was walking. And then.

HE FELL.

He screamed and grabbed the coldron that he and Draco were using and an in greedyent fell into his mouth.

"WOW" Shouted Harry, as he got up. "I feel really strange. Whats this feeling..."

"Were is the feeling coming from Harry?" Draco asked in concerned voice.

"My..." Harry blushed and used his hands to cover up his crotch

Draco gasped!

Harry gave in to hito his urges and kissed Draco on the lips passionately.

"Let me help you clen yourself up" Draco whipsered in Harry's ear. His voice was tender and suple like a chicken breast. "Delicious" thought Harry.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Oops, did i say that out loud again" winked Harry. "It was on purpose" he whispered into Draco ear seductively. His voice was like honey and cinnaomn.

"Delicious" winked Draco.

Draco and Harry left the room to clean up. They were holding hands all the way to the bathroom. They got to the bathroom and Draco turned on the tap. Water gushed out like a wound. He put his hand under the running water and splashed it onto Harry's body sedductively.

"Draco!" Harry screamed "You got it on my crotch!"

"Seems like you need to take off your trousers" replied Draco flirtatiously.

"Oh of curse." Harry swinked.

He took off all of his clothes except his his Wizards Underwear.

"I see you have your Wizards Underwear on Harry." Draco smirked "I prefer to go au naturel myself." He snarked, and took off his own clothes.

"Wow!" Harry gasped, Draco has a huge... six pack and dong.

Harries Wizards Underwear was bright green to complement his emerald eyes, but as he realized the other meaning that could be miscontruted from the green he blushed like a griffindoor red.

"I see you are wearing my colours Harry." Draco blushed and snirked

Harry ripped off his Wizards Underwear and Draco's jaw hid the floor with the force wtih which it dripped down.

Suddenly magic was in the room and the taps all exploded and they were covered with waater.

Just as suddenly Harry and Draco hit the floor and were rolling around and making out and other sexual things.

"Oh Draco!" yelled Harry. He felt Draco's long schlong enter his beaver reciever (geddit). Draco's panting made Harry erect and long for more. Draco's lips touched his in a passionate embrace. Harry swindled with passion for Draco's rejection erection.

"Oh Draco!" Harry felt Draco's juices inside him. Draco let out a deep breath and rolled off Harry.

"Wow, that was amazing" He said, panting. The water was still flowing all over them.

"Now we need to fix all this" laughed Harry. Draco looked over at him and said.

"Not after we fuck again".

* * *

 **A/N _ this is a collab betwwenn Moist and Wet (like draco and Hary)! Hope you enjoy ;)**


End file.
